


Every Human Love

by little Alex (litalex)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, spoilers for Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen, the orb of unearthly delights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litalex/pseuds/little%20Alex
Summary: Cordelia celebrates Oliver's 51st birthday by inviting him to the Orb with her.





	Every Human Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunlitStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlitStone/gifts).



> Disclaimer: None of it mine, everything Ms Bujold’s.
> 
> Story notes: Title from W. H. Auden's "Lullaby"
> 
> Personal notes: Thank you for two lovely and wonderful betas, one of whom asked to remain anonymous and the other is Prinzenhasserin.
> 
> Note to recipient: Sorry for not really fulfilling your prompt, except for that tiny bit of interaction between Oliver and Alys.

“You’ve booked us a table where?” Oliver exclaimed, turning his gaze from the comconsole to Cordelia’s striking features. They were on Beta to visit her mother, and Dr Elizabeth Naismith simply would not let her granddaughter and step-grandson out of her sight.

“We could go to that little bistro you liked so much two nights ago, if you prefer,” Cordelia answered, probably trying to be conciliatory.

Oliver continued in the same doubtful tone of voice, “It’s my birthday and you want us to go to the Orb of Unearthly Delights?”

“Most Betans would love to go there for their birthday. And the Orb does have some of the finest chefs on the planet. People often get hungry before and after sex. Sometimes even during.” The corners of Cordelia’s mouth slightly twitched, and Oliver was sharp-eyed enough to catch it.

He sighed. “So when will this dinner take place? Before, after, or during?”

The twitch became a genuine smile, and instead of answering, Cordelia noted the real point, “Ah, so you will accompany me to the Orb then.”

“Of course. Was there any doubt about it?”

“None, actually. And that’s why our groundcar to the spaceport will be here by six.”

**********

It wasn’t Oliver’s first time to the Orb, though he went there only once before as a customer. But sitting in the shuttle, on their way to the pleasure orb, he couldn’t help the low tension in the pit of his stomach.

He glanced at Cordelia, who seemed to be resting, if her closed eyes and relaxed pose were any indication. A wave of affection swelled his heart, and Oliver couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips. He placed his left hand on top of her right and squeezed lightly. 

Seeing the silver sphere growing larger through the windows, he picked up Cordelia’s hand and pressed it to his lips. “Cordelia,” he said.

She opened her eyes and flashed him a small smile. The shuttle soon docked and they got off before everyone else. They strolled through the inner doors holding hands, and followed the concierge to the large restaurant. Like the rest of the Orb, the air inside was fresh and cool, with an almost undetectable breeze aiding the relaxed atmosphere.

The color scheme was all grey, blue and black, and abstract paintings subtly suggestive of intertwining bodies hung on the walls, nothing as vulgar as actual sex toys, of course, the Orb being a refined establishment. The tables were arranged around a stage in the middle, providing each a clear view of the stage. Another ring of compartments separated the tables with dark, tinted glass.

They were handed off to the maître d’, who took them to one of the empty compartments. The view to the stage was direct and completely clear. It had a glass and chrome table and two plush chairs, which looked very comfortable. A server stood next to the table, and on the other side of him was a cart full of covered self-heating trays, from which a mouthwatering aroma emerged. 

After they sat down, the cushions proving soft yet firm, the food was quickly served, with the server announcing what the dish was and what kind of wine would complement it well. All of the food was actually vat protein, of course, but it didn’t taste that different from the real thing. Yet Oliver couldn’t help shaking his head slightly at the Betans’ perpetual insistence on fake meat.

The lights dimmed and two elegant but scantily clad young people, one purple-haired and the other a redhead, stepped onto the stage. Music began playing, exotic-sounding to Oliver’s ears. The beat slowly gained momentum, and the two performers began dancing and doing acrobatics in tandem to the music.

They twined together and separated again, doing turns and somersaults and tumbling into each other’s arms. They seemed extremely well-rehearsed, if their graceful movements were any indication. Oliver licked his lips, studying the two young people. They were quite beautiful, and Oliver could feel the slow ache of attraction gathering, the atmosphere feeling almost electric. He noted the presence of small breasts and crotch bulges and was reminded of Bel, whom he still remembered fondly and sometimes lustily. He felt his collar grow hot, and a glance at Cordelia showed that her lips were red and shiny.

Soon the performers were taking off their skimpy outfits with slow and exaggerated movements and eventually danced back into each other’s arms. They began kissing and caressing each other with large motions, and each kiss and caress only added to Oliver’s excitement. And suddenly, the two young people were naked. Yes, both were herms, as he’d thought. This ought to be interesting. Then the two youngsters climbed onto the low table and began touching each other intimately.

Oliver took a deep breath. All right, that he definitely hadn’t seen before. He had assumed it was some kind of burlesque show, but no, it was an actual live sex show. Yet it was pretty exciting, and the two performers seemed quite interested in each other. He glanced at Cordelia, who seemed absorbed in the show. Had she seen one of these before? Was this yet another cultural difference between them?

Oliver placed his hand on top of Cordelia’s, which was resting on the table, and squeezed. She turned toward him, and he whispered, “So how many times have you seen this before?”

Cordelia shook her head and mouthed, “My first.”

Huh. “So why now?” Oliver said, still whispering.

Cordelia murmured back, “Well, everyone says no trip to the Orb is complete without one.” She shrugged. “Might as well play the tourist once.”

Oliver laughed silently but stretched closer toward Cordelia as she did the same. They shared a kiss and Oliver was contemplating whether he should take the opportunity to drag her into his lap when she pulled back. “Not here?” she murmured. He nodded and watched her turn back toward the stage, and did the same himself, their hands still linked.

The purple-haired one was giving rather eager oral sex to the redhead in a way that incorporated both organs, and the redhead was soon moaning and gasping. That was pretty quick. Maybe part of it was for the show, but no doubt a lot of it was genuine. Somewhat distracted, Oliver distantly recalled Bel mentioning that there were sex classes taught at certain Betan schools and universities and wondered how his own skills would compare.

By the time Oliver focused back on the stage again, the purple-haired one was finishing the redhead off. It then kissed the redhead for a long, intimate moment. Soon afterwards, the purple-haired one put the redhead’s legs around itself and slowly entered it. The gentleness reminded Oliver of the care Aral and he used to give each other when the occasion arose, and he couldn’t help finding the tenderness both sweet and erotic.

After both of the performers shifted about a little, the purple-haired one began fucking its sex partner in earnest. Although Oliver couldn’t helped being slightly intimidated by the expertise shown by the two of them, he was still aroused, as he was indeed attracted by their beauty. He dragged his attention to the food.

Finally, it was time for dessert, and as the server took away the lid, and what else could it be but various mini cake versions of BDSM equipment, from handcuffs to cat o' nine tails. Oliver was surprised by his own surprise, and was about to tease Cordelia on the desserts when she burst into laughter. 

Oliver merely raised an eyebrow.

In between bouts of laughter, Cordelia eventually managed, “—All Alys.”

Ah. Oliver had always known Lady Alys to be formidable and the perfect hostess, but he didn’t realize her influence reached this far.

He took a bite of the handcuffs and discovered them to be perfect vanilla cake, though he preferred chocolate, actually.

Cordelia must have seen his expression, because she used her fork to push the riding crop towards him.  He obediently took a bite and yes, rich and dark chocolate.

He finished the riding crop and, even though some of the cakes were still uneaten, gestured at the server for the check.

The server went out of the compartment and the maître d’ came in not long after. “Lady Vorpatril has already taken care of everything,” he murmured. “Your room is ready. If you’ll follow me?”

Curious, Oliver followed the man back outside the restaurant and let themselves be handed off back to the concierge. A bell boy bounded up and led them to a private room.

They strolled in and Oliver discovered the room to be exactly how the average Barrayaran would imagine a room at the Orb would look like. It might as well have been a dungeon, with all its BDSM equipment. There was even a sex swing. The entertainment here was certainly…thorough. He considered himself worldly by Barrayaran standards, but not even he knew what everything was. At least there was also a large, simple, sturdy-looking bed on the other side of the room.

They sat down onto the bed, and Oliver cocked his head and stared at the equipment wall, trying to figure out what some of the objects were. The last time he was at the Orb, it was a lot more vanilla.  He was contemplating what to grab or even whether to use any of it when Cordelia stood up and casually walked to the equipment wall. She turned back toward Oliver.

They both began with “I—” and stopped. Oliver gestured for her to start.

“This whole thing was actually planned by Alys. I asked her as a favor because I was so busy teaching the ropes to the new viceroy and this is what Alys came up with,” Cordelia said, half-laughing.

“Out-Betaned, huh?” Oliver quipped. “That’ll teach you to underestimate us Barrayarans.”

“Oh, I’ve already learned my lesson with Aral and you,” Cordelia said, her expression taking a sad turn.

Oliver nodded and said, “The three of us should have stopped by here at least once.” He could still call up in his mind the few photos all three of them had together.

“Yeah,” Cordelia agreed, and they fell quiet for a few moments, both somewhat dejected.

It still hurt, and Oliver was glad to have partnered with Cordelia, as they could always mourn Aral together. Somehow it had become less awkward to do so with her, even though for the first few years it just did not work. It had felt like a betrayal to Aral, which was absurd, as Aral was the one who brought them together. But there was no logic in how the heart worked.

Oliver finally walked to where Cordelia was and picked up the blindfold. “So, for you or for me?”

Cordelia brightened. “Let me do you first?”

Handing the blindfold to Cordelia, Oliver answered the smile with one of his own. “Sure.” He leaned forward and kissed her, feeling the softness of her lips. He must’ve kissed them numerous times by now, but the kiss still felt like exploration and fulfillment at the same time as he touched his tongue to hers.

As Oliver pulled back a little for a much-needed breath of oxygen, Cordelia murmured, “Take off your clothes.”

Oliver stepped back and followed Cordelia’s instruction. He was unbuttoning his shirt when she added, “Put a bit of a show into it.”

Looking up, Oliver saw Cordelia grin and felt his own mouth stretched into a smirk. “Like what you see, don’t you?”

Cordelia laughed. “Oh, you know I do. In fact, I bet at least half of the population does.”

Oliver could feel his face heating up slightly. Fifty-one and still blushing like a boy of 15. He searched hard for another topic and came up with “Isn’t it my birthday? Why am I the show?”

Cordelia grinned. “All right; I’ll give you that.” She put Oliver’s hands around her waist and then pulled his head down for another kiss. Still lip-locked, she walked him backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed. She slid her hands down to his biceps and pushed down. He obediently sat down onto the bed and looked up, feeling his heart beat faster in anticipation.

Cordelia was holding the blindfold that Oliver gave her and, after he nodded, slipped it over his hair until it sat on his eyes. She adjusted it, asking if he could see any light. He shook his head and felt her press a kiss onto his forehead.

Not being able to see, even temporarily, was interesting. There was a certain thrill in it, giving up control and not knowing what would happen next. Oliver felt Cordelia’s hands on his chest, and he could feel his own hands shoot up to hold them. He stopped the motion and put his hands back down next to either side of him. The fabric of the bedsheets felt smoother through his fingers, and he could not help the shiver that went over him.

Cordelia began unbuttoning the rest of Oliver’s shirt, with a caress on each patch of revealed skin and pinching his right nipple on the way. He laughed and tried to squirm away, but she quickly moved back to the buttons. After his shirt was opened, she quickly unzipped his trousers without further ado.

The sudden movement reminded him of the other times she had taken over and it went straight to his cock. He felt her hands slipped into his underwear and then slowly pulled out his already half-hard cock. Excited from the temporary ‘blindness’, he was expecting to feel her hand or her mouth on him next when nothing happened for long moments.

“Cordelia?” he asked, clear and succinct, his heart now pounding. Not knowing what would happen was simply nerve-wrecking. He had to stop his hands from reaching out to search for her by touch.

“It feels different, doesn’t it? Not able to see what’s going on.” Judging from the loudness of Cordelia’s voice, Oliver estimated that she was standing next to that equipment wall.

His skin prickling, Oliver cocked his head. “Hmm, yeah, a little.” He took a deep breath. “I don’t think I can deal with whips and chains and all that tonight.” Somewhat alarmed, he wanted to tear off the blindfold, but curled his hands into fists instead.

“No, just a little feather toy. Don’t worry; I’m not up to whips and chains and all that either,” said Cordelia, this time much closer.

Soon, Oliver felt a light touch on his right nipple. Just the lightest glance, almost tickling. The same touch, on his left nipple. This time it definitely tickled, and an ‘unmanly’ giggle escaped. He could almost hear Cordelia smiling. Then the touch moved to his dick. By now it was completely hard and even that light touch elicited a groan from him.

Round and round the touch went, never steady enough to give any satisfaction, and slowly driving him crazy. He felt his breathing deepen and become labored. Finally he couldn’t stand it anymore. “Cordelia, please!”

“All right, all right,” Cordelia answered, still sounding amused. “You lightweight.”

Soon Oliver felt a soft, wet touch on his cock and then it was slowly engulfed. But even a blowjob was rarely simple when Cordelia was involved. She alternated between light and heavy, and it almost felt like torture to have a climax so close and yet so far away. By the time he felt he was close, he was exhausted and panting. “I’m going to come soon,” he warned.

Apparently, Cordelia took it as a signal to stop altogether. The wet heat went away and it was back to that feathery toy again. Oliver felt close to exhaustion. The urge to come lingered, but he just couldn’t get there.

And then he felt a warm breath next to his right ear, and Cordelia whispered, “Come for me, Oliver.”

He promptly came in long spurts into the air and collapsed onto the bed. Cordelia sank down onto the bed next to him, her weight dipping the mattress, and then snuggled up to him. "We have to thank Alys, don’t we? This was above and beyond what I’d asked.”

Though about to fall asleep, Oliver managed to groan out, “Oh, I have just the thing."

*****

Back on Barrayar, Oliver was sitting in a private corner of the small and exclusive cafe when his guest finally arrived.

It was rare to see Lady Alys going around by herself, as she was usually followed by Illyan and/or her trusted servant, Christos, but Oliver supposed the man was waiting in the car.

Oliver stood up and kissed Lady Alys on both cheeks before both of them sat down. After the obligatory pleasantries, Oliver waved the server over. He ordered a black coffee and she asked for an herbal tea of some sort.

Oliver began, “I’m sorry this isn’t more private, but—”

She held up a hand. “I’m glad you and Cordelia had a good time, but Cordelia is the one who suggested the Orb. I merely did the reservations.”

“Hm, Cordelia wouldn’t be that surprised by the food and the room if that’s all you did. You thought of everything.” He smiled and said what he asked her here to say, “And I thank you.”

“No need, really. She *is* my best friend,” Lady Alys answered, with a whisper of a smile. “And Oliver, we are friends as well. And I happen to like managing people and setting up parties, else I wouldn’t have survived so many years helping Gregor.” She sipped her tea. “So you see, I couldn’t keep from helping you.”

“All right, then please allow me to give this to you.” Oliver handed a holocube to her.

Lady Alys tilted her head a little, and waited for a few moments before extending a hand, palm up. Oliver dropped the cube into her hand and watched her turn it this way and that. Finally she asked, “And what might this be?”

“Uterine replicator pictures from Ivan and Tej. They were going to send them by regular mail, but I grabbed them because my ship is quicker. I know they aren’t an adequate repayment—”

“Oh, this is more than enough,” Lady Alys said, a look of tenderness passing through her normal expression of bland pleasantness. “I must—”

“Yes, please,” Oliver answered, extending a hand in acquiescence. After a quick goodbye, he watched Lady Alys hurry off again— well, what would count as hurrying off for Lady Alys; most people would judge it to be a leisurely stroll.

Oliver merely sipped his coffee and smiled, silently thanking Aral for having brought him into this world of incredible people who could change the world just by existing.

~~fin~~


End file.
